candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1/Dreamworld (Mobile)
| target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 20 | prevtype = | previous = N/A | nexttype = Moves | next = 2/Dreamworld (Mobile) }} Level 1 (Dreamworld) is the first level in Sleepy Slopes and the first moves level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must score at least 300 points in 8 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. This level serves as a short tutorial on how the moon scale works. Difficulty *On Mobile, it still requires the same amount of points of the counterpart of this level, level 1. *Even only making matches of three for all eight moves gives the player enough points to exceed the two star target score. This is because 8 moves x 60 points per move = 480 points. Therefore, there is no difficulty at all. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck There is no Moonstruck. Strategy *Make matches and special candies when possible. But even without them, five matches can guarantee at least one star! *It is not hard to reach the required points. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very easy *' difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The player is required to earn at least 60 points per move (400 points / 8 moves = 50 points per move) for two stars and at least 80 points per move (500 points / 8 moves = 62.5 points per move) for three stars. However, following all the steps in the tutorial will give 240 points at the expense of four moves. Hence, the player is required to earn at least 40 points per move ((400 - 240) points / 4 moves = 40 points per move) for two stars and at least 80 points per move ((500 - 240) points / 4 moves = 65 points per move) for three stars. **It should be noted that even only making matches of three for all eight moves gives the player enough points to exceed the two star target score. This is because 8 moves x 60 points per move = 480 points. *A match will frequently result in cascades. Moreover, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gives special candies, further increasing the score. Trivia *This is the first level of Dreamworld. *Unlike the Facebook version, blockers are not introduced in this level. *This level has the fewest spaces available in mobile (20 spaces). *If you follow all the steps in the tutorial, it will give you 240 points. The tutorial can be skipped on Android devices by pressing the back button. *This level has fewer colours than its Reality counterpart. *This level has more moves than its Reality counterpart. *This is the smallest board in the game, along with Level 2/Dreamworld (Mobile). Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 1 tutorial 1 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 1 DR level 1 tutorial 2 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 2 DR level 1 tutorial 3 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 3 DR level 1 tutorial 4 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 4 DR level 1 tutorial 5 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 5 Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Moves levels Category:Sleepy Slopes levels Category:Game openers Category:World openers Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 8 moves Category:Levels with less than 30 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Very easy levels Category:Tutorial levels Category:Levels with fewer colours than Reality Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Levels which are impossible not to pass the level